Playing God
by JusticeforVictoria
Summary: When Coach Kurosawa pushes Kagura over the edge, what will Kagura do? K  to be safe, I don't know what I'm going to be including 8D
1. Prologue

**Hello, strangers!**  
It's me Victoria. I hope you haven't forgot me! D:  
I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded to For Old Time's Sake. FanFic has been messing around and it won't let me upload a really important chapter to the story, so I'm going to have to wait until it's sorted out. For now, please enjoy a new story to keep you going. I present to you,

**Playing God**

_Winter Break 2010_

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS."  
"Oh but it does."  
"PLEASE DON'T, WE CAN TALK THIS OVER." "You've pushed me over the edge!"  
"I'M SORRY!"  
"It's a little too late for that now."  
"PLEASE."  
"No!"  
"FINE, YOU STUPID JERK!"  
"Goodbye, Minamo..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Playing God **

**Facing Problems**

Minamo 'Nyamo' Kurosawa walked into Class 5, with her head down. "Good morning, Miss Kurosawa!" a girl chirped.  
"How was your break, Miss Kurosawa?" a boy smiled.  
Nyamo glared him down and sat into her chair. Without saying a word, she took roll call. She then slammed down the clipboard and stared round the classroom in silence. Nyamo looked from guy to guy, girl to girl, who all stared back at Nyamo. They wondered if she was like a volcano: able to errupt at any minute possible. She still sat and frowned back at the class.

The bell suddenly broke the silence and the class flooded out for lessons, leaving a speechless Nyamo slumped in her chair. Kagura looked worriedly at her swim coach. She paused what she was doing for a moment and waited til the class had gone outside. "Coach, are you ok?" she asked.  
"Me? Ok? I'm more than ok!" Nyamo said with expression in her voice, but none in her face. She didn't move her head to talk to Kagura. She was focused on the clock at the back of the room.  
"Are you still up for practice tonight?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be? Now run along to lessons, be a good girl."  
Nyamo shut the door on Kagura before she could answer.

Nyamo sighed and picked up her things. She glanced at the clock on the wall for one last time before she left the room. "Alright! Something more for the vice president to hound me about. 10 minutes late for class." Nyamo muttered in a sarcastic tone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! Hello! I haven't done an Azumanga Daioh fanfiction in ages! I haven't came up with an idea for For Old Time's Sake JUST yet, so bare with, bare with. So yes! For now I will be focusing on this Fanfic, Playing God and maybe some other unfinished ones. And don't worry! I have some very good ideas for this one, even though it seems a little bland, plain and...flavourless? for now. :D Also, big thanks to my best readers, Hwikek and LiberTEA. They've been big helps. Thanks, guys! Now without further ado...Chapter 2!**

Nyamo sat in the staff room with Yukari. She was wittering on about the latest reality TV show, asking her all these questions. She wasn't listening, of course. Just sitting there, staring off into space. Pondering on life, the universe, and existence.

Pfft. As if. Nyamo was wondering about what she was going to do with herself. She was bored of listening to Yukari. Bored of teaching P.E. Bored of swim team. The only kid on the swim team that seemed remotely interested in actually swimming, was Kagura. Which reminded her, she had swim practice tonight! Ugh!

"And then the girl was like, 'I QUIT!' It was hilarious!"  
"Yukari, I can't make drinks tonight."  
"And then the guy was like- what? Where did that come from?"  
Yukari snapped out of her story, realising that Nyamo hadn't been listening to a word of it.  
"Urghh! Whyyyy?" She moaned. "It's just because it's your turn to pay, isn't it?"  
"No. I remembered I've got swim team." Nyamo rolled her eyes. The bell went at that exact moment, making both Yukari and Nyamo groan.  
"Look, come over to my apartment after swim team practice and we can just chat, okay?" Nyamo forced a weak smile.  
"No...drinks?" Yukari winced.  
"For God's sake, no!" Nyamo snapped, grabbed her bento and left.

The teachers all turned from their conversations, their phone calls, their lunches and stared at Yukari, who could only stare back at them.

Kagura turned on her heels as she saw Nyamo head out the door. She decided that now was probably not a good time to ask her about swimming.

**Sorry for the shortness! I started this chapter MONTHS ago, but my laptop broke, and I can't think of how I planned to end this chapter...stupid, I know!**


End file.
